Existing designs for ground-fault protection devices such as circuit breakers and receptacles typically use an analog circuit and two current sensors to meet the requirements of UL 943. One sensor is needed for detecting the current imbalance characteristic of a ground-fault, and a second sensor is used as part of a dormant oscillator circuit for detecting a grounded-neutral condition that can degrade the ground-fault detection ability. These sensors are required to be of high precision over a wide range of temperatures and to have low part-to-part variance since the analog circuit offers little compensation or calibration abilities. Additionally, the analog approach may not work well if the supply is discontinuous since no non-volatile memory function is available.